


my boyfriend is a tsundere (not a wattpad story)

by whitepaint



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Brief depiction of violence, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, a bit of injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23240815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitepaint/pseuds/whitepaint
Summary: “My boyfriend’s a tsundere.”
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Mark Lee
Comments: 12
Kudos: 106





	my boyfriend is a tsundere (not a wattpad story)

“My boyfriend’s a tsundere.”

A beat, and a “sounds like a wattpad story” from Jaemin the same time Chenle said “sounds like a you problem, hyung”. These are Mark Lee’s friends. They can only do two things: totally ditch him or murder someone for him. With that said, they could already be plotting his boyfriend’s murder even after all their crass replies.

“No, seriously,” Mark tried again as he took a swig of his beer. “We all know I’m not that expressive, right? But this one- this kid takes the cake.”

No one replied but all eyes were on him.

1.

If Renjun wasn’t born into a family of dignified corporates, he’d be a drooling mess. Mark could see him dazedly staring at him through the panel on his door, mouth half open and eyes traveling through his upper torso. Ever since Mark made it a habit to work while standing to burn off as much of his lunch as possible, he’s caught Renjun staring at him more than twice. He’s stopped counting.

_You maybe wanna stop staring, babe?_ was his first text to his boyfriend, followed by _You either get in here or you go back to work, love._ As he was busy typing some more, he heard a muffled bang that made him look back up to his door. And there, plastered onto the glass part of the door the word PERVERT in all capital, bold, red ink letters. Just behind the paper was a glaring Huang Renjun.

Later that night, Mark almost slept on the couch of Renjun’s apartment. If he hadn’t sauntered around in just a towel after taking a bath, he wouldn’t have been able to convince Renjun to let him into his room.

2.

Mark has known since Donghyuck was born that he’d be a clingy piece of shit. When he introduced Renjun to his friends, Donghyuck was the one Renjun clicked with the most. Never mind the fact they are fucking polar opposites; Donghyuck’s level of affection being as high as Renjun’s is low. But where it’s common in the office to see Donhyuck hugging Renjun from behind, it’s also common to find Renjun slapping Mark’s hand away when he tries to hold the younger’s. Donghyuck can fuss over Renjun’s dress shirt or hair or whatever, but Mark gets called an old geezer at a mere brush of arms or fingers.

And then Renjun would give him severe whiplash when a random girl so much as glances his way. Renjun, fucking allergic to skinship, once kissed (Deep! With tongue! Like he’s trying to eat Mark!) him in the middle of the cafeteria because he thought this random group of girls was gushing over him. Fucking Huang Renjun who’d rather be caught dead in a ditch than touch Mark with a ten-foot pole in the office.

3.

“Thanks for the lunch, babe.”

“Kindly fuck off, Mr. Lee. Thank you.”

That morning, when he entered his office, there was a lunchbox on his table. The night before he complained to Renjun on the phone that he’d be piled with meetings and paper-works the whole day. When Renjun asked if they’d at least have lunch together, Mark apologetically said he’d have to take a working lunch. Renjun went dead quiet then, and Mark knew the younger took that to mean he won’t be eating lunch at all. Renjun absolutely hated it when Mark skipped meals, especially when it’s unintentional. So, he assured Renjun that he’d ask Yerim, his secretary, to buy him lunch. He also promised to send Renjun a picture of himself eating to appease him.

So, when he found the lunchbox, he was touched. There wasn’t any note, but he was one-hundred percent sure it was from Renjun. No one else would have the audacity to do that knowing how bad it’d be if they angered Renjun. He decided to text his gratitude to his boyfriend. He was halfway through his essay about how Renjun’s cute face would be his motivation for the whole day when he realized he could hit two birds with one stone: show Renjun how much he loves him and annoy the living daylights out of him.

“what’s wrong? I’m just being a thankful and loving boyfriend, love.”

“Mr. Lee, aren’t you supposed to be in a meeting right now?”

“I have five minutes. And I want to spend that five minutes staring at my gorgeous boyfriend.”

“KIM YERIM, YOUR BOSS IS HARASSING ONE OF HIS EMPLOYEES.”

“She’s aware how much time I have left. Now, calm down because I want to memorize your face. Motivation for the rest of the day, you know.”

4.

When Johnny warns him to stop messing with Renjun, it’s usually because Renjun’s livid face has shown up. And when his livid face shows up, it’s usually too late. The livid face is very rare, but Renjun had almost succeeded in breaking one of his bones every time. Everyone and their parents know it takes a lot to drive Renjun to total anger but when they do, he’s violent.

And, apparently, Huang Renjun was not above starting bar fights.

They were supposed to be having a night off. The company had just sealed a deal, lead by Mark himself, with another huge company. After dinner, Mark and his friends (usually lead by a sugar-high Chenle; this time, he’s accompanied up in the front by an equally sugar-high Taeyong) went to their usual bar, the same bar where Mark downed three bottles of soju to ask Renjun out. And they were having so much fun; they were talking and laughing and drinking. Renjun’s walls were even halfway down as he leaned close to Mark and sometimes fed him one of their various finger foods.

The mistake was that their group didn’t go into one of the private rooms like they usually do, they stayed in the open area where the customers were a mix of people from different places. Unfortunately, one of those people was a classmate of Mark’s in high school. He’s forgotten the name of the guy, but he claimed that he and Mark used to have a strong rivalry. That, Mark also didn’t remember, because he chose to forget. High school was not a good memory for Mark. When the guy realized Mark’s not going to spare him a small bit of attention, he decided to act up.

“I mean of course you’d want to forget how you’re always second to me,” the guy said, laughing obnoxiously afterwards so his own friends would laugh along. “I’m actually surprised your dad gave you the company. I remember always seeing him in school with this disappointed face because his youngest son wasn’t like his older son, the top of the class and president of every single club.”

That time, Mark was scared. He regretted dragging Jeno, Jaemin and Chenle along. These three boys and Donghyuck were there when he was at his lowest, in high school. They were the only thin thread keeping him together, thus they were just as sensitive about high school as Mark. He was so busy strategizing in his mind how he’d stop four grown, blood thirsty men from murdering a man (because he’s sure as fuck neither Johnny, Taeyong nor Jaehyun would bother; his subordinates were just as protective of him as his friends) that he forgot Renjun was with them. He didn’t see Renjun’s livid face. Before he could grab the younger, Renjun was on his feat with an empty bottle of soju.

“You seem to know a lot about my boyfriend. Mind telling me more?” Renjun said, quick on his feat as he approached the nameless guy’s table. It must have looked like Renjun was excited to receive some tea, so the guy enthusiastically continued on, totally unaware of the swinging of the soju bottle to his head. “You fucking asshole.”

Mark wasn’t sure anymore how he was able to calm Renjun down, but it took everyone on their table to get him off the asshole. The asshole’s friends were hesitant to help stop the fight. They could see that the tiny Renjun was faring way better than their friend even with eight people stopping him from his rampage and so, got scared of getting caught into the mess. That night, they left the bar with more than just their orders paid for and a banged up Renjun.

+1

“You’re an idiot.”

“I love you too.”

“He was insulting you.”

“He was looking for a fight, Junnie. You gave it to him.”

He was cleaning Renjun’s face, so he saw when it fell, like he got a severe scolding. Looking at things more thoroughly, he never thought fights like this could happen with only one party drunk. Unfortunately, Renjun wasn’t the drunk party. If he had been, the conversation about what had happened wouldn’t be so difficult.

“Sorry.”

He hated scolding Renjun. They’ve never had a fight because when one of them is wrong, they accept that they are wrong. So, while one of them chastised, the other pouted like a kicked puppy. And when Renjun looked like a kicked puppy, Mark felt like a criminal. But while he appreciated what Renjun did for him, he needed the younger to understand that what he did was dangerous. For this alone, he’d accept feeling like a criminal.

“Jun, you saved my pride, but you didn’t save my heart from breaking. You think I love seeing you bleed? These aren’t serious injuries but I’m not gonna wait for you to be on the brink of death before I start worrying.”

“I know. I’m sorry.”

When Mark finished patching Renjun up, he had to look at him a little longer to calm his heart. This is the man he chose to love. Sometimes, it looked like Renjun hated his guts; sometimes, he felt like the most loved person on earth. Renjun’s always an extreme, never an in between. But watching the love of his life pouting on his couch, fiddling with the tassels of a throw pillow, he knew it’s Renjun or none at all.

“Stop pouting.”

“Fuck you, I wasn’t pouting.”


End file.
